


小叉子与许愿骨

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>男人只有两件事藏不住：他喝醉了，以及他恋爱了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	小叉子与许愿骨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fic: Little Forks and Merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217862) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



 

//

 

男人只有两件事藏不住：他喝醉了，以及他恋爱了。--Antiphanes。（注1）

 

//

 

事情总是这样：

 

现在是睡觉时间。他五岁。Mycroft已经躺在自己床上，专心致志地看书，可Sherlock却消停不下来，一如往常，他一点儿都不想去睡觉。保姆早已习惯，尽管这很恼人，但她还是喜欢他，而且试图转移他的注意力。

 

“你看，Sherlock。”保姆指着敞开的窗户。他看过去。“一颗星星。实际上是第一颗星星。你看到了吗？”

 

他看到了。点点头。

 

“许个愿吧，Sherlock。”

 

“什么？”

 

“许个愿。”

 

“为什么？”他问。他忍不住要问。从来都忍不住。

 

“为什么？”保姆哈哈大笑，揉乱了他的头毛，这让他有一点点不高兴，“因为那就是你 _做的_ 事”

 

他真的很困惑，“但是，星星只是一个大火球，可燃气体，氢、氦、碳、氮、氧和铁。为什么有人要对 _那个_ 许愿呢？”

 

Mycroft在床上大声叹气，哗啦啦地翻书。Sherlock没理他。保姆只是笑，她拉过Sherlock的小手，把他带到窗前。她从来都搞不明白他。“来吧。闭上眼睛然后许个愿。”

 

对一颗星星许愿？认真的吗？即便他这么小也知道这没用。但是，既然这事看起来对她那么重要，他就照她说的做了，至少做了闭上眼睛的部分。

 

“别告诉我哦。”她提醒道。

 

“哦，我不会的。”他向她保证，眼珠在眼皮后面转了转。

 

“否则会不灵验的。”

 

“好。”

 

他努力让自己听起来不是太没礼貌，因为他非常喜欢这位保姆，她比其他人待的时间都长（但也不会更长了，因为过几天她就得 _离开_ ，这和她跟父亲在一起的时间过多有关，也和Sherlock把自己卧室里的地毯点着有关，那是很烦人，但不全是他的错；他只是想看看白蜡烛是不是真的比彩色蜡烛烧得快；结果是没有，但他不小心碰倒了一根蜡烛，好吧，地毯烧得 _特别_ 快，真的），而且，他愿意许愿，只不过此刻的他仍旧很茫然就是了。一个人到底会许什么心愿？换一个老哥？一套新的化学仪器？一匹 _小马_ ？

 

他能感觉到保姆在等，这让他有些紧张，所以，最后他什么愿望都没许，不过没告诉她，当他睁开眼睛冲她微笑的时候，她看起来很高兴，然后她把他塞进自己的小床里，他在床上躺了好几个小时，思维以光速向成千上万个方向发散，而晚些时候，很晚的时候，他意识到自己该许的愿望是让他在乎的人不要该死的总是 _离开_ 。 

 

//

 

 下雨了，他想。下雨了……但他们在屋里。他们是在屋里吗？他敢发誓他们刚刚站在一个泳池边上，然后有一把枪，有Moriarty，但绝对没有下雨。奇怪，有雨。

 

他感觉到——而不是看到——John在他旁边，透过朦胧薄雾，透过细细 _雨帘_ 。不过最终他终于明白过来：不是雨。当然不是。一场爆炸。以及，游泳池的水，从坍塌的天花板上滴答掉落。

 

“你还好吗？”Sherlock在这个晚上问的第三遍（还是第四遍？）。但是这一次的答案是最 _要命_ 的。John笑了一声，听起来像是咳嗽。

 

“ _我_ 很好，Sherlock。仍然很好。 _你_ 怎么样？”他的双手—— _John_ 的双手——放在他身上。这里又黑又湿。身下的地板坚硬咯人，但是John的脸，他的 _话_ ，带着无限的温柔和关心。

 

“Moriarty呢？”Sherlock问道。

 

“跑了。早就。”

 

“当然。”Sherlock动了动。有什么坚硬的东西戳进他的身侧，让呼吸变得相当痛苦。John的手掌覆上Sherlock的侧脸，他的手指理着肮脏纠结的头发。Sherlock呼出一口气。“但是， _我们_ 还在这里，对吗？”

 

John的手指又动了，放到他脖子稳定的脉搏上。这似乎能让他高兴。他也呼出一口气。“我们还在。”

 

//

 

夜深了，非常深，在John睡下以后很久，在 _所有人_ 都睡下以后，Sherlock在黑暗寂静的公寓里试图把事情想出个头绪：

_也许是你呼吸的声音。_

_也许是你脖颈后面柔软脆弱的皮肤，就在你的发尾下方，当发梢长长（不是特别长，但比平时要长）时会打卷的那个位置。_

_也许是因为我想把自己裹进你的套头毛衣里，你在或不在里面，都行。_

_也许是因为你没有走。_

_还没有。_

//

 

而事情总是这样：

 

他今天过生日。Sherlock10岁了。他今天过生日，出于某种讳莫如深的原因，也许是为了让他从父亲三天前搬出家门从此杳无音信这件事上分心，妈咪安排了一个魔术师在他的生日派对上表演。大师Galini还不错，随着魔术的进行，其他孩子都觉得他特别有意思，但Sherlock，作为 _Sherlock_ 弄明白了他的技巧和手法，甚至在Galini远没有完成魔术的时候，他就解释了几个障眼法，声音洪亮地，让妈咪非常懊恼。一开始Galini觉得挺有趣，但是到第四次时，他看起来像是要杀人，Mycroft使劲儿捅了捅Sherlock的肋骨，力道大得都留下印儿了。

 

“你能不能至少 _假装_ 觉得有意思？你让妈咪不高兴了。”他嘶声说道，而Sherlock咬住自己的舌头直到给它咬破了。

 

 _终于，_ Galini不爽地跺着脚离开，取而代之的是一个生日蛋糕，这挺好的，当然，直到那件躲也躲不掉的事。

 

“许个愿吧，Sherlock。”妈咪轻柔地说道，而Mycroft憋住一声笑。妈咪啧啧两声。Mycroft立即表示懊悔。妈咪的眼睛通红，Sherlock注意到了，它们当然会红：她哭了好几天，在她房里，拉着窗帘。Sherlock还注意到她的口气像波旁威士忌，不过她试图用一些薄荷味儿的东西掩盖住。他一定要记得告诉她改去试试花生酱。

 

他坐着，盯着蜡烛，一想到要许个 _什么_ 愿，就同以往一样又困惑又不知所措，但是所有人都看着他、等着他，而且既然这是小朋友们 _要做的_ ，他还是闭上眼睛开始 _想_ 。

 

他想他希望派对的客人们现在就都回家去，因为他被噪音吵得疲倦了，还有他希望妈咪能再度快乐起来，还有他想告诉Galini唯一 _真正_ 的魔法是“活人消失术”（Great Vanishing Act），还有最重要的，他真的 _真的_ 希望他爱的的人不要再该死的不见了。

 

//

 

爆炸后的几周过得很奇怪。

 

他们对彼此不同寻常地安静沉默，也不同寻常地彬彬有礼。他们各自愈合伤口，Sherlock发现自己在观察John，甚至比平时更频繁。他没有意识到的是John也在观察他。

 

他们的生活静如止水，除了两通相当坚持的电话：Sarah（ _John_ _，拜托给我回电话。我很担心你。_ ）以及Mycroft（ _Sherlock_ _，除非你接电话，否则周五晚上我将和你共进晚餐。别逼我过去。_ ）。Hudson太太几乎不间断地拿来食物，包括 _红酒_ 和一整只鸡，而Lestrade的短信几乎饱含挂念之情，这让Sherlock陷入深深的沮丧之中。他只想 _工作_ ，但是毫无疑问地，没人让他去，至少这会儿不行，但和John待在公寓里只能使得他观察再观察，然后思考，然后提问，通常都是同一个问题，一遍又一遍。

 

他为什么还在这儿？他什么时候会走？

 

这两个都没有即刻的答案。

 

然后又到了周日，周日很无聊， _他_ 很无聊，John开了红酒，该死的为什么不呢，在Sherlock回神之前，他已经几乎干掉了一整瓶，除了John杯子里还剩的那半杯。到目前为止，John还没有表现出注意此事的迹象，他在厨房里忙活着，与食物有关。

 

“你到底想干什么？”Sherlock大声喊道。他四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，灌了一肚子红酒之后晕晕乎乎的让人特别愉快。他都忘记喝醉的感觉能有多 _好_ 了。

 

“做饭。”

 

“做……什么，准确点？”

 

“那只鸡。”

 

“啊。”他顿了顿，“为什么？”

 

“因为有的人会饿，时不时的……而且喜欢吃东西。其中包括我。”

 

“啊。”

 

时间过去，John回来了，他拿着报纸再次坐下。终于，Sherlock记起点什么来，通过他的嗅觉想起来的。

 

“有味道。”他宣布道。他的声音在这个小房间里显得特别大。

 

John抬起头。“是的。”他放下报纸，“鸡，还记得吗？它被烤了有……”他看了眼手表，“哦，实际上已经烤好了。”

 

这一次，Sherlock脚步不稳地跟着他到了厨房，John在里面戳着那只禽类，看起来烤得很充分，甚至在桌上的盘子里都很诱人。

 

“完美。”John宣布，而Sherlock从John手里拿走那把大餐刀，俯身在那只鸡上面。John不解地看着他。

 

“你……干什么呢？”

 

“还不明显吗？我在切割。”主啊，他 _一定_ 是喝多了。

 

“你什么……抱歉？”

 

“你……做饭，所以我……你知道。”

 

“切鸡。”

 

“是的。非常准确。”

 

John顿了一下，想知道该怎么继续而不至于制造出一起 _事故_ 来。

 

“那你……以前切过禽类，是吗？”

 

“我以前 _切过_ ……很多东西。”

 

“一只……鸟，是其中之一吗？”

 

Sherlock想了想，“能有多不一样，说真的？”

 

John叹了口气。

 

“Sherlock——”

 

“走开……到别处去给自己找点消遣。我需要……集中精神。”

 

“你刚说你以前干过的。”

 

“我 _说过_ 我切过 _很多东西_ ——”

 

“ _类似_ 一只鸡。”

 

“没错。”

 

“而 _不是_ 一只 _真正_ 的——”

 

Sherlock冲他挥舞着刀子，威胁性地。

 

John举起双手。

 

“好好。如果你把自己的胳膊切下来，别哭着来找我。”

 

//

 

事情也总是会变成这样：

 

从前，有一个男孩（当然是男孩）在学校里的，Sherlock特别喜欢他（但不是 _爱上_ 他，这点他非常肯定，尽管在他人生的部分时刻，关于爱的感觉更像是他自己的想象），而这个男孩也同样很喜欢他，有很多很多的亲吻，很多很多的拥抱，一起阅读，肩并着肩，在下着雨的午后一连几个小时，Sherlock是那么的开心，直到有天他遇见那个男孩，在亲另一个男孩，然后就结束了。

 

那个男孩（尽管有些尴尬）没有特别难过，他耸着肩膀就像这自己忍不住要这么做。

 

“抱歉，伙计。”他拍着Sherlock的肩膀，轻轻捏了捏，“我也不想让你用这样的方式撞见。但是，你知道该怎么办。”

 

于是他确实知道。

 

于是那个男孩走了。

 

有趣的是这种事一直在发生。

 

//

 

相安无事的过了几分钟，John已经完全沉浸在报纸和红酒中，这时：

 

“John。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你能过来一下吗。”

 

“什么事？”

 

“只是有些事需要你的意见。”

 

“我确定你干得不错。”他停下，喝了口酒，看着空空如也的酒瓶不记得自己把它喝光了，然后加了一句：“继续干。”

 

“是的。呃。不会耽误多一会儿。”

 

John叹口气，站起身回到厨房，他发现Sherlock没有俯在那只鸡上面，而是俯在水槽上面，左手托着右手。他一贯苍白的皮肤上一片泛着光的血红，持续地往下滴。

 

“Sherlock！这是怎么啦？”

 

他放下红酒，抓过一块洗碗布，飞快又坚定地裹住他的手，两只手用力按下去。

 

“难以置信。”他小声抱怨，“你干什么了？”

 

“切开它，显然。”

 

John叹气。他顿了顿，然后说道：“还好，至少不是 _一整条_ 胳膊。”

 

“不算是。”

 

又是长长的停顿。“并且，显然和禽类 _不_ 太像。”

 

“不。显然不。但是，别担心。我设法没把血滴在晚餐上。”

 

“是啊，真好。 _这_ 还真得感谢上帝。”John喃喃地说道。他剥开被浸透的布料，靠近查看。一道深口子，不长，但需要缝几针。当他抬头时，Sherlock正直直的盯着他。

 

“而且，至少我没有跟你 _哭_ 。”

 

“没错。”John停了下，“我想我们需要去趟医院。”

 

Sherlock表示不屑，“为什么？你就是位 _非常好的医生_ ，不是吗？我确定你处理过更糟的……在战壕里，或者什么里，对吧？”

 

John看着他。

 

“你是在建议由 _我_ 来缝合？在 _这里_ ？”

 

“这正是我建议的。”

 

“Sherlock。”

 

“John。我今晚 _哪儿_ 也不去，所以如果你想要提高技巧的话，现在机会来了。”

 

“好吧。坐下。”

 

他带着医药箱回来开始工作。Sherlock无法把自己的视线从他身上移开。外用止痛药。不错。很好。John低着头，开始缝合，黑色手术线，一进一出，再次重复。Sherlock几乎没有察觉。他察觉到的是：

 

尽管表面上无动于衷，但他能感觉到自己的心，纤纤游丝漂泊不定，在肋骨后面用力敲击。

 

可是John，完全的、彻底的、几乎让人恐惧的平静。作为一个医生这是令人敬佩的好品质，他想。

 

“完成了。”John最终说道。他收了尾把东西放回原处，没有看Sherlock，没有确认自己的手艺，没有期待任何感谢。他 _咔哒_ 一声关上医药箱，靠回自己的椅子里，将他的双手（双拳）按在眼睛上揉了揉，大声地呼气。然后停下动作，放下手直视Sherlock，他进入厨房以来的第一次。

 

而就在这时——在该做的都做完之后，伤口被缝合被包扎后，轻微地突突跳动——就在这时Sherlock才可以去看，真正去看，并真正地看到：

 

John不平稳的呼吸。

 

John被吓到的眼睛。

 

John颤抖的手指，染着血，Sherlock的血， _他的_ 血。

 

John淤青的、暴露的心。

 

//

 

Sherlock站起来，有点摇晃，而John（警惕地）站起来稳住他。

 

“你真应该坐着，或者能躺下更好——”

 

Sherlock摇着脑袋，轻轻打了个嗝，伸手够到John的杯子干了里面余下的红酒。

 

John花了点时间才反应过来。他眨眨眼，一次、两次，然后突然醒悟地皱起了眉。

 

这就对了。这就是他为什么把自己给切了。

 

Sherlock从不笨手笨脚。

 

Sherlock没有过度劳累。

 

Sherlock没有沉入思考。

 

Sherlock没有分心没有头晕甚至也没有恶心。

 

Sherlock _喝醉_ 了。好吧，微醺，绝对是，表明迹象的有涨红的脸颊、沾着红酒的双唇、过于明亮的眼睛、那双眼睛看着他的 _方式_ ，以及——

 

哦。

 

——Sherlock的嘴，他的唇瓣，在John的嘴上，John的唇瓣上。起初是试探，测试和询问，等待着回应，也许，但这不是个误会，因为他没有停，而随着进行的时间越长，变得越来越激烈。

 

John——在非常短暂的、极其发疯的一刻——几乎在考虑不要回吻。愚蠢，真的，因为恰在此时他知道了，这是他一直以来想要的，即便他自己 _不知道_ 。

 

这个吻混乱绝望带着询问。它因其本身突然迸发的渴望而痛苦，它努力想要补偿失去的时间同时又打造出一条新的路径。John把手放在Sherlock肩上，然后放在他的脸旁，那里 _热_ 得发烫，然后用自己的胳膊紧紧环着他（都是骨头和肌腱，这家伙他，瘦长而且——）

 

“别——”Sherlock的呼气吐到他的嘴里。John停下了。

 

“别什么？”他不确定自己想不想听到答案。

 

“别放手。”

 

他当然不会，随后他们又再次一起深陷沉沦。

 

//

 

稍后，厨房已经从食物和血迹中清理出来，而Sherlock懒散地躺在沙发上，嘴唇甜美地肿着，四肢软绵绵地摊着，他意识到下雨了。这次是 _外面_ 在下雨，还真是相当应景。

 

他挪开腿好让John坐下，然后又搭在对方的大腿上。

 

“给。”John伸出手。Sherlock动了动接过来，然后意识到指间真切的握住了什么东西。

 

“啊。三叉骨。”Sherlock嘟嘟囔囔地说道，“或者用拉丁语： _小叉子_ 。”John叹口气，暂时闭上了眼睛。“这是鸟类身上一种叉状的骨头，由两根锁骨汇合到一起。在鸟身上，它的作用是加强胸骨以便经受住飞行的严酷考验。曾经在兽脚亚目恐龙（2）身上发现过三叉骨，包括奔龙类——”

 

“Sherlock。”

 

Sherlock停下话头。John靠过去吻他，轻柔的，坚定的。他后撤回来，只有一点。Sherlock舔了舔嘴。

 

“盗蛋龙类——”他轻声接着说道。John笑了，再次靠过去。

 

 _亲一下_ 。

 

“暴龙科——”

 

 _亲一下_ 。

 

“伤齿龙科，腔骨龙科——”

 

 _亲一下_ ， _亲一下_ 。

 

“异特龙超科。”

 

没有人说话。一片安静，除了雨水。 _外面_ 的雨水，Sherlock想着，然后忍住一个笑声。

 

“你说完没？”John问道。

 

Sherlock想了想，然后摇摇头。

 

“没呢。传统上是两个人握住骨头的两端然后掰断，拿着大部分的那个人就能实现一个愿望。如今是叉骨，从火鸡或家鸡身上取下来，先拿去干燥，然后由两个“许愿者”用各拿一个分叉。一旦许好愿就由两个人一同用力拉。得到大部分骨头的许愿者被认为能实现愿望。”

 

John裂开嘴笑，又亲了他一次，额外地。

 

“ _现在_ 你说完没？”

 

这一次Sherlock点点头。

 

“我们能掰这个叉骨了吗？”

 

“我更喜欢叫许愿骨。”

 

“ _好_ 。我们现在能掰开这个该死的许愿骨了吗？”

 

Sherlock露出微笑。John笑着摇了摇头。他们两人各拿了一头在手里。Sherlock的手指——他意识到——在发抖。有意思。

 

而事情总是这样，除了这一次：

 

“许个愿吧，Sherlock。”

 

闭上眼睛。许个愿吧。不要说噢。这不是一个充满爆炸气体的大球，这不是魔术戏法或花招，而他希望这一次没有人会再消失不见。

 

他看向John，并且，在他生命中第一次，他知道自己想要许什么愿望。而也许，也是第一次，真的会实现。

 

“Sherlock？”

 

他点点头，弯起嘴角，和他的心一起。

 

“准备好了。”

 

“数到三。”

 

“好。”

 

“一——”

 

“二——”

 

“ _三_ ——”

 

END

 

注1：Two things only a man cannot hide: that he is drunk and that he is in love。我知道这个man是泛指。故意写成“男人”的，就是跟着感觉走呗（抠鼻）。

 

注2：兽脚类恐龙种类繁多，小夏后来列举的都是这个亚目下面的科。对恐龙有兴趣的可以自己去查查。

 

 

BGM：《Close Your Eyes》by：Michael Bublé

 

 


End file.
